An Enjoyable Life of Bondage
by AuraWielder
Summary: Hi, I'm Lucario. Just your normal everyday Lucario. Well, maybe not 'normal'. I guess I would say that I'm a little weird. Master and I definitely agree that we are rather... different. But, truth be told, I love being the willing rubber slave of my Master. And I wouldn't want it any other way. NOTE: Rated M. Deals with intense sexual themes, but nothing explicit. See the addendum.
1. Chapter 1

An Enjoyable Life of Bondage

Rating: M

A/N: There are intense sexual themes explored such as rubber and bondage fetishes, but there is no explicit content or actual sex. If the above offends you, please click the back button.

* * *

Hi. It's me. Your average Lucario. Well, I am a Lucario, though 'average' probably isn't the best way to describe me. I'm about as far as you can get from average. In fact, compared to most Lucarios, I'm very… different.

"Are you ready, slave?"

That would be my Master, a Typhlosion of very high dominance. I admit that he is a wonderful Master. While I will submit to his desire, he understands what I do and do not like. In fact, he's more than my Master. He's my best friend.

I nodded. "Yes, Master."

I was bent down on the floor, held in place by a latex puppy suit. As it should be, it was very tight, and along with the spreader bars to keep my arms and legs separated plus the tight chains, I could barely move. Of course, that's what Master and I both wanted.

Master walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing a tight rubber hood. It was an expensive and expertly designed rubber helmet that was meant to isolate the wearer of all of the senses around him or her. I'll admit, it's definitely one of my favorite things to wear during our bondage sessions.

"Are you prepared for the sensory deprivation, slave?" he asked, waiting for me to respond.

Part of the reason why I love my Master is because he is very understanding and caring. There are some nights when I'm not up to bondage sessions, or something he does is too scary for me. For example, we tried some breathplay once. To be very honest, it horrified me when we tested it out. I became horrified at the lack of ability to breathe. But he understood. He said I didn't have to do breathplay again unless I wanted to give it another shot. However, sensory deprivation was easily one of my most favorite things.

I nodded. "Yes, Master."

With those words, I became enclosed and trapped within my personal dark and silent world. I could do nothing. The ball-gag in the helmet forced its' way into my jaws, leaving me unable to even make a sound. I was blinded, deafened, and muted. Complete and total helplessness. Exactly what I loved.

Being totally isolated from all outside communication, I couldn't tell what Master was planning to do until I felt a very harsh swat on my heinie.

"Seems that he wanted to do the rubber spanking this time, huh?" I thought happily.

The swat came again. It was such a wonderful feeling of both pleasure and pain. It was both heaven and hell. And I loved every moment of it.

By now, you can probably tell my role here. I am quite the masochist, and I loved taking pain more than delivering it. And I'm perfectly OK with that. Typhlosion and I entered this relationship consensually. The two of us actually live together in his rather large house. He made some pretty good money as a surgeon for a hospital, so he could afford to house me… and afford all of his bondage gear, of course. Though, I kept my fair share by working as an assistant at the hospital.

The third swat hit. By that time, my arousal was starting to build up. I moaned heavily under the gag, begging for more. And of course, Master didn't disappoint. A fourth, fifth, and even a sixth swat hit my rear end, all in rapid succession. I moaned even louder this time, just on edge of losing all of my control.

It was then that Master decided to switch gears on me. He enjoyed changing things up even in the middle of a single session. I felt him unlock my helmet, and he then asked me a question.

"Had enough?"

I was free to always decline, but I wanted more. I wanted to take more, and feel the oh-so pleasurable pain.

"M-More… please…"

Master smirked. "Of course." At that point, he removed the spreader bars, but attached a collar to me and put me on a leash. I was really excited, because this usually meant puppy play. Master fit a bone-gag into my mouth, which fit very comfortably inside. I couldn't help but smile, and Master smiled as well. However, he quickly gave his first order.

"Sit."

I obediently did so, going from a quadruped stance to sitting on all fours.

"Good boy!" he smiled, rubbing my head. I always liked it when he called me a good boy. It felt so nice and rewarding. He gave his second command.

"Beg."

I got up on his knees and curled my paws, holding them to my chest. I then let out a small whimper, as if begging for scraps.

"Good boy!" he said again, now scratching me behind the ears. Ohh… man, I love it when Master scratches me behind the ears.

"Last command for right now. Play dead."

I curled up onto the floor, pretending to be sick and look deathly ill. I whimper to add in the pity factor.

Master smiled again. "Very good. I think we're good for today. We've got dinner to have and work tomorrow, after all."

I whimpered a bit, realizing our bondage session for tonight was over. It was getting so fun, too. Then, I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked up to see Typhlosion, smiling again. "Don't worry. We always have tomorrow."

With that, he took off my bone-gag, and latex puppy suit. Instantly, we went from Master and slave and back to best friends. I dusted myself off and walked out of the basement with him.

"That was enjoyable." I chuckled, climbing out of the basement with him.

"It's always quite fun." he agreed. "So, what do you want to have for dinner tonight? I've got a couple of steaks in the freezer…"

"Ooh! Let's go with that! But you have to let me cook it!"

Typhlosion chuckled. "Lucario, you're not a slave 24/7. You don't have to cook for us… Plus, I'm the better cook anyway."

I gave off a cute pout, much like a little kid. "Fine…" I muttered. "Let me just go get dressed."

I left for the moment, heading upstairs to change into formal attire. While Pokémon are technically naked, the option to wear clothes exists for us. And even though it wasn't a fancy dinner, I really loved to dress up fancy on any excuse I could find. Having the fanciest of clothes, I chose to dress up in a red business suit and blue tie with matching khakis, made from soft cotton and silk. A white undershirt went under the red suit, though my chest spike caused the undershirt to tear and reveal itself underneath the red suit.

I mumbled, a bit aggravated with myself. "One of those disadvantages of being a Lucario. Maybe I should sand my spike down…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a "Dinner's ready!" call from Typhlosion. I dashed downstairs and sure enough, the steaks were all set up and everything was ready to be eaten. I sat down next to my friend, and Typhlosion started with our prayers.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving us this food to eat, and for the good day we had at work today. Thank you for keeping us healthy, considering that we work in a hospital."

"Especially considering that nasty flu going around." Lucario added.

Typhlosion continued. "Yes. But most of all, thank you for giving me a willing and wonderful partner that would stay with me. I don't feel so alone anymore."

Lucario felt the need to add one more thing. "Oh yeah, and uhh… thanks for our girlfriends who are totally cool with our bondage stuff."

Typhlosion chuckled. "Yes. That too. In Your name we pray, Amen." he said, closing the prayer.

Typhlosion and Lucario looked at each other. They had already had many great times together. And hopefully, there would still be more to come.

* * *

_Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak_

Just something I wrote off the top of my head since my Internet has been on the fritz recently. I know I already wrote 'In Your Own Skin' dealing with the same thing, but I just felt like writing another one. Call it perverted if you will, though it makes no difference to me. I'm a kinky rubber loving guy, and I always will be. Read and review, if you so wish.


	2. Author's Note: IMPORTANT ADDENDUM

ADDENDUM

* * *

I am very aware of the lackluster and confusing status of this one-shot. It happens to be partially adapted from an RP with me and someone who wishes to remain anonymous. I believe that I did not do the actual RP any justice, by failing to incorporate the RP's full storyline and also failing to give enough context. While the RP is filled with a good number of kinky moments, it also has the strong storyline that I failed to give justice to. At some point later on, I plan to fully adapt this (long) RP and fully explain the story and be able to give it in much better context. Once the first chapter of this adapted RP is put up as a separate fic, this story will be pulled. However, there is no need to worry. Conquering the Dark, Slaves and Soldiers, and Pokémon World Tour are still being written. This will function as a filler side-project, and unlike my other two 'side-projects', this one is already written as the RP very far in advance.

Anyway, thank you for your understanding.

-AuraWielder


End file.
